1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety remote control and emergency safety switch power shutoff device of a motorized beach vehicle, and more particularly to a safety remote control and emergency safety switch power shutoff device of a motorized beach vehicle, wherein when the driver falls from the motorized beach vehicle the rubber cap may be automatically detached from the safety switch, thereby shutting the engine operation stopping line of the CDI unit, so as to stop operation of the motorized beach vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional motorized beach vehicle in accordance with the prior art is not provided with a remote control and emergency shutoff device. FIG. 1 shows a circuit block diagram of the conventional motorized beach vehicle in accordance with the prior art. When the conventional motorized beach vehicle is driven on the beach having a rugged or corrugated configuration, the driver cannot control the vehicle easily and stably, and the driver probably falls out of the vehicle due to vibration or oscillation. The conventional motorized beach vehicle is not provided with a safety switch or an emergency shutoff device to stop operation and movement of the vehicle, so that the vehicle will still travel forward successively in such an emergency situation, thereby easily injuring the driver.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional motorized beach vehicle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safety remote control and emergency safety switch power shutoff device of a motorized beach vehicle, wherein when the driver falls from the motorized beach vehicle or when the drive cannot control and operate the motorized beach vehicle normally, the rubber cap may be automatically detached from the safety switch by pulling of the strap, thereby shutting the engine operation stopping line of the CDI unit of the driving motorized beach vehicle, so as to stop operation of the motorized beach vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a motorized beach vehicle with a safety remote control and emergency safety switch power shutoff device, comprising an ACG (alternating current magneto generator) assembly, and a CDI (capacitor discharge ignition) unit for controlling an engine to operate normally or stop operating, an electrical power of the CDI unit being supplied by a battery, wherein:
the CDI unit has an engine operation stopping line that is connected to a relay, a remote control unit, and a safety switch;
the remote control unit receives an on/off signal transmitted from a remote controller, to energize the relay, so as to shutoff or conduct the engine operation stopping line of the CDI unit; and
the safety switch includes two lines connected to the relay, each of the two lines is disposed at a normally open state, an electrically conductive seat is mounted on the two lines, an elastic sleeve is mounted on the electrically conductive seat, the safety switch is mounted on the elastic sleeve, a rubber cap is mounted on the safety switch, the rubber cap is connected to a first end of a strap which has a second end that is tied on a driver""s body, so that the rubber cap is detached from the safety switch by the strap in an emergency condition.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.